


Waiting For You

by noor11213



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noor11213/pseuds/noor11213
Summary: Sansa and Tyrion have gotten the chance to go back and rewrite history. They had to rewrite all the wrongs and just hope that they can get a second chance at love.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 53





	Waiting For You

Tyrion and I have lost so much because of the Game of Thrones, he lost his family being the only sole survivor of the Lannister line. He lost faith in himself after how Daenerys became Queen, trying his hardest when Bran became King. I lost my family, abuse, and changed to have a cold going through my veins but somehow the both of us came back to each other. I didn’t realize how much Tyrion sheltered me when I was in King’s Landing. How much he hid his own pain and problems so that that I wouldn’t have to suffer more. 

He became my handsome knight and saved me from myself, but like all love stories, we had a chance at a second beginning. Bran somehow figured a way to send them back, telling them that it was up to them if they wanted to change the past. Tyrion and Sansa both wanted their families back but at what cost.

“Are you sure?” Tyrion said holding her hand in their bed

“We can have our families back, we can change our past for the better”

“At the cost of our future, would you still want me?”

“You are what I need, I can’t love someone else but you Tyrion”

“You would have a second chance, don’t waste it on me, Sansa,” he said kissing my hand,

“Would you wait for me?” I asked holding my breath for his words,

“Of course Darling, however, it will be longer. I can’t marry a 16-year-old girl”

“Well, how old were you when we first met?”

“I was 25”

“How long would you wait until?”

“Until I turned 18,” I asked, he didn’t say anything

“You would wait until I turn 21?” I asked him, he turned touching my face.

“I don’t want to take your youth away from you a second time,” he said in a low voice, I sat up in our bed. My angry getting the best of me, I got out of our bed pacing so I wouldn’t say anything out of frustration.

“You never took my youth from me Tyrion Lannister, I let my dreams destroy me. I wanted to marry Joffery, not you. I still stayed after what he put me through, not you. I accepted Littlefingers advice and married Ramsey Bolton, not you. The only thing you've done to me was being kind, and gentle towards me. You gave me courage when I thought I couldn't survive being in King's Landing.” I said, turning towards him, his face held a smile for me.

“You have to promise me, you will come to get me when I turn 18,” I said grabbing his hand, pleading that he won’t leave me thinking its what I want.

“Promise me, that you will marry me when I turn 18”

“Sansa darling, you can have a new life,” he said, I couldn’t stop the tears. He pulled my head to rest on his lap.

“No, I only want you. Promise me you will come to me when I turn 18.” I said, he kissed my head.

“I will come to you, but you need to promise me that you will live your childhood full of happiness and love.” He said, pulling the blanket over me.

“I will come for you when its time my beautiful wife”

“I love you”

“I love you too,” he said

* * *

I woke up to in my childhood bed, Arya opening the door to tell me to get up. I grabbed a mirror to see how I looked. Bran had done it, I am 12 again which means I have more than enough time to make up for my past with everyone.

I went in search of Jon, he looked extremely surprised to see me. I hugged him, whispering how sorry I am and that’s he is a Stark. I felt the tears as soon as I saw him. He looks so young, he sat me down wiping them.

“Sansa, it’s ok”

“No, it’s not. I’m so sorry, you are an amazing brother and I am forever grateful for you” I said, looking up at him. He smiled and walked me to the garden where my mother and her ladies were.

My mother looked surprised to see me walking in with Jon but I didn’t care. I grabbed a needle and sew my first lion.

I spent more time with Arya, making sure she knew that I love her, learning a few tricks along the way. I made sure Bran knew that family was always important. I have as much love as I could to Rickon, Rob, and Father.

My relationship with my Mother changed, I blamed her for not fighting for me harder. Treating Jon so horribly over the years that on my 13th birthday I couldn’t deal with it anymore.

“Tell that boy to leave from my sight,” mother said, Jon looks around before landing on mine.

“Why mother? It’s my birthday I want my brother here” I said defying her,

“Look how he has poisoned her against me Ned,” she says to my father

“Don’t being father into this, why do you hurt him when it’s not his fault?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll go to my room,” Jon said standing up, I stood up slamming my knife on the table. I smiled remembering Tyrion doing that all those years ago for me.

“No, Jon you will stay”

“Why do you blame Jon when it was father who bought a child to you Lady Stark. You should be blaming your husband and not an innocent child. You forget the promises you made but the Gods don’t mother” I said to her, she looked shocked. I know she never told anyone about the story of when Jon became sick.

“Sansa that is enough”

“No Father, you have no right. You haven’t defended him at all from Mother’s taunts and words. You are a coward Lord Stark” I said walking out of the dining hall. I stopped beside Jon.

“You are and will always be a Stark, don’t you forget it, Jon,” I said smiling at him.

* * *

Since that fateful day, Mother has changed her behavior towards Jon. She doesn’t talk about him and sends food for him when he doesn’t come to the dining hall. I know it isn’t much but he smiles every time she is around.

I’ve started sending letters to Tyrion who has been making a name for himself. He’s now one of the richest lords, having both money and power. Rumors say he doesn’t go to brothels anymore and has fostered a new business relationship with the nearby Kingdoms. I enjoy hearing stories about him, he never writes back but I know he reads them.

King Robert Baratheon would be coming the following day. The night before he came, I had a talk with my father.

“Father, I have to speak with you”

“What is it, Sansa?” He asked, looking at me. I grabbed his hand putting it in my lap looking up at him.

“You can’t accept the position of the Hand”

“What makes you think King Robert would ask?”

“He will and you just decline it. He will bring up a wedding proposition for Joffery and I. I will never marry him, I have my sights set on a Lord”

“Sansa, how do you know this?” He asks looking at me. It’s been a while since I truly looked at my father. He looked tired and old.

“I’ve prayed to the Gods, they gave me a vision of death at Kings Landing”

“Starks die in Kings Landing and I won’t have our family die because you were to weak to say no to your friend”

“Aunt Lyanna loved Rhaegar Targaryen, they got married and Jon was born,” I said, he looked shocked. He stood up and walked to the fireplace.

“How did you know about Jon?”

“Visions this is why you can not accept the position”

“How do you know if she truly loved him?”

“They had a wedding, it’s in the marriage book. You can send for it and know for yourself. King Robert will do anything to have you there but you can’t go and you can’t take us either” I said,

“Ok, I won’t go but who is the Lord you have your eyes set on?” He asked I smiled thinking about Tyrion. Even if he never came, I would be happy with the memories of him I do have.

“A Lannister,” I said,

“Jamie Lannister is too involved in Castely Rock. He wouldn’t marry you, at all”

“There is another Lannister,” I said, he walked towards me.

“You mean Tyrion Lannister, the imp?”

“Don’t call him that, he is much more than that”

“I won’t have my daughter marrying him. He may have changed and become the richest man but I won’t have my beautiful daughter marry him?”

“Than I will die, or live a life alone”

“You don’t mean that. You’ve never even met him before”

“No, but my visions have shown me that marrying Tyrion would make me the happiest I could ever be. Who are you to mess with Fate, Father?” I said, my anger coming out. I’ve waited too long not to have Tyrion by my side. I will marry him even if it’s the last thing I do.

“We will discuss this at a later on, go to bed,” he said sending me to my room.

King Robert did come with the position of the Hand for my father. My father turned it down even the marriage proposal. Cersei asked me if I wanted to marry her son the future King.

“No, Prince Joffery deserves someone better”

“What do you mean by that Lady Sansa?” She asked me while sipping her wine.

“I am a naive girl, I don’t know much about married life. Yes, I can learn but I wish to enjoy my childhood as long as I can. Prince Joffery would need a beautiful, smart, and wealthy lady on his side. I’m sorry Queen Cersei that lady is not me” I said, she laughed causing all the other ladies to as well.

“That’s the most diplomatic answer, I’ve heard from a lady as young as you. You are right, he does deserve someone better”

“Oh, I have gifts for you,” she said clapping her hand.

“Since Jamie and Tyrion couldn’t be here, they sent in these gifts as an apology. They have heard you turned 16, you can open it if you want” she said when the guard bought out a medium-size chest.

“Can I have it sent to my room? I would like to open them in private” I said, she smiled and nodded.

Immediately after the guards placed it in my room. I locked my door and started to open it. There were so many letters, I felt tears form. They smelled just like Tyrion, and as soon as the thought hit. I broke into sobs, he had read all my letters.

There were over two dozen letters, I opened one and admired his handwriting. I always loved his handwriting, he talked about how much he missed me. How he has influenced things his way and that he will come for me when the time comes. I moved all the letter to one side and saw some gifts at the bottom.

A beautiful necklace with a wolf that had ruby eyes. I laughed as I put it on, Tyrion always loved my hair. It’s why I’ve been letting it grow longer and making sure the color is still deep red. The last gift was a beautiful rose but it had a Lannister ring. I pulled it off to admire the ring, I know Tyrion made it for me. I slipped it on to my ring finger.

They left the next day, I didn’t have to see Joffery at all and Bran still had his legs. Jon still wanted to go to The Wall and I couldn’t stop him at all. I prayed for his safe returns and he promised that he would come to visit us.

* * *

For my 17th birthday, my mother started making matches for me. No matter how they looked, acted, or spoke. I told them that I would never marry them. She called me to her room with my father one night.

“Tell your daughter that I have had to lose at least 10 great matches for her” 

“What was wrong with all of them?” She asked me,

“They weren’t who I wanted to marry”

“Pray do tell, who is this person that you want to marry”

“Tyrion Lannister” my mother started laughing at me.

“The imp, you wouldn’t marry his nephew who is your age but you will marry him.”

“Joffery isn’t good, Tyrion is and I want to spend the rest of my life with him”

“I will not allow you to marry him”

“You can’t mess with Fate Mother, Tyrion and I are destined”

“And how would you know that?”

“I have visions mother, we are meant to be.”

“Visions, are you hearing this Ned”

“How did you think I knew about your promise Mother? How did you think I knew about the Baratheon’s coming and asking Father to become the Hand. I am waiting for Tyrion and when he finally does come for me. You will not stop me from my happiness”

“Sansa, go to bed. I will speak with your mother” Father said,

That night I stayed up and read more of the letters he wrote to me. He sent another girl for my 17th birthday. It was a beautiful fabric that I made a beautiful dress for my 18th birthday.

On my 18th birthday, I got ready to see him once again. I packed all my things and got ready for the party later on. I waited all night but he never came. I begged my father to send word to him. Demanding why he didn’t come for me.

I still kept the faith, my mother working even harder to find me a good match. I sent him letters after letters begging him to come. He wrote me a letter saying sorry on my 19th birthday.

I stopped eating for a month afterward, the Master sent word to him that I stopped eating. He never came so I vowed that if he wasn’t going to come then I wouldn’t think about him. I would only think about him once a year and that would be my birthday.

My father told me that he would accept Tyrion as my husband. My mother wasn’t happy and now she sent out letters to other noble families if they had any unmarried sons. I still wore the gifts he gave me but now they held a different meaning.

Sir Loras came to visit and I couldn’t stop laughing when he asked for my hand in marriage. I pulled him up and told him that he would never be happy married to me. He should find someone who will love him for him and not his title or his money.

I sent a letter a few days before my 20th birthday. Telling Tyrion that he promised me that he would come. I told him that no matter who my mother brings, I would never marry unless it was him. I told him that if he never came to me then for my 21st I would come to him and he will be sorry.

* * *

On my 20th birthday, I dressed in the beautiful dress I had made two years ago. Styling my hair down, the necklace and ring on full display as I walked to the dining hall. I had faith that he would be coming this year for me.

Then all of a sudden the doors opened, Jamie and Tyrion stepped inside the Hall. I stood up watching as he caught my eyes. He smiled as I felt the tears roll down my face. I watched as he walked towards me, my knees buckled when he reached a few feet from me. He ran to catch me, my arms going around his neck. He wiped the tears from my face, as he pulled me into a hug. He whispered how sorry he was and how much he loves me.

“You finally came for me,” I said pulling back to look at him for the first time in this new life.

“I’m sorry it took so long. I had to make sure you wanted this as much as I did” he said, caressing my face.

“You are so handsome Tyrion Lannister,” I said, I know we were being watched but I waited too long for this moment.

“You are so breathtakingly beautiful Sansa Stark,” he said, smiling at me. I started laughing as he kisses my hands. He helped me stand back up, I smiled at Jamie as he walked towards my parents

“Lord Stark, Lady Stark. It’s an honor to meet you both after so long. I plan to marry Lady Sansa Stark in two days' time. Would that be alright with you?” He said, my mother was about to say something when my father stopped her.

“A toast to my beautiful daughter Sansa Stark and her husband to be Tyrion Lannister,” my father said, everyone, cheered. I tightened my hand around his not holding in my grin.

We spent all night talking to each other, I didn’t want him away from me at all. When he had to use the bathroom, I made sure a guard went with him. Jamie came to talk to me as soon as Tyrion left.

“I’ve never seen two people in love who haven’t seen each other before”

“I’ve had visions of him, it feels like I’ve known him in a past life”

“I’ve heard about those loves, never thought my brother would be one of them but I’m happy that he has found true love”

“Thank you, maybe one day you will find one too”

“I wish Lady Sansa, not many can look past my past and my hand”

“There is always someone out there, maybe a lady knight,” I said just as Tyrion came back. Jamie gave me a look, he knew who I was talking about.

“Are you bothering my wife Jamie?” Tyrion said,

“She’s not your wife yet”

“Soon though, would you like me to walk you to your room Lady Sansa” I grinned at him.

We walked to my room, making sure no one saw him come inside. He laughed at how it looked, he stopped laughing once he saw the letters. His eyes got sad and I knew he was thinking of the past. I watched as he sat down in the chair by the table. I sat right next to him, resting my forehead to his. I breathed him in, he smelled exactly the same.

“I missed you so much”

“I’ve missed you too,” he said, pressing our lips together. He tasted like wine and Tyrion. I wanted more but he pulled away putting his hand on my face.

“I will not compromise you before our wedding Sansa, no matter how much I want too,” he said, looking at my necklace.

“You grew out your beard,” I said running my fingers through his face. He closed his eyes enjoying my touch,

“You grew out your hair,” he said, once I stopped touching his beard. He lets his finger glide through my hair.

“I know how much you love my hair, I grew it out more and have been taking care of it since I woke up in this life”

“After I accepted the fact that you still love me, I started growing out my beard. I’m so sorry that I didn’t come sooner, Sansa.”

“As long as you came, I was ready to start making rumors about my virginity soon” I answered,

“Do you want more time for the wedding? I know it’s every girl's dream for the perfect wedding?” He asked looking at me,

“No, I just want to marry you as soon as I can,” I said, pressing my lips to his. We pulled away a few minutes after. He kissed my hand before telling me to lock my door.

The next day, everyone started preparing for the wedding. I found a box with a underdress for our wedding night. I couldn’t stop laughing at how see-through it was. I hide it before anyone saw it, my mother gave me her wedding dress. I changed it up a bit but didn’t have any necklace that went with it when Jamie stopped by.

“Thought this might come in handy for your big day, little sister,” he said kissing my hand. I opened it to reveal a beautiful chocker. There was even a beautiful rose and flower crown in jewels.

The next day came by so fast, I put in my dress and waited to have my hair done. Jon came to walk me down, he shook Tyrion's hand as he gave me away. Tyrion looked so beautiful and I couldn’t stop looking at him. The wedding didn’t take that long, we kissed and headed to eat.

I let Tyrion undress me, letting him see how I’ve matured over the years. I missed waking up beside him and now I would be for the rest of my life.

* * *

It was Tyrion's birthday, and I’ve turned 21 a few months ago. I moved to Casterly Rock as soon as we could. Jamie no longer wanted to be the Lord, giving it to Tyrion who told him he can have it back whenever he wanted it.

I spent months enjoying the new scenery, the waves, and the markets. He always bought home something for me but I really wanted a baby.

We had a nice dinner for his birthday and went to bed early. He hasn’t noticed the changes yet but I couldn’t wait to tell him. After giving him his first birthday gift, I waited until he caught his breath before giving him his second one.

“I have another gift for you”

“I need to celebrate my birthday more often,” he said, kissing my neck before looking at me.

“Where is this gift wife?” He asks,

“It’s not here but in a few more months you will get to hold it”

“Few more months, what kind of gift is this,” he asks, I couldn’t stop smiling at him.

“You're going to be a father Tyrion”

“Your pregnant?”

“Yes, we're going to have a baby soon”

“I’m going to be a father,” he said, pressing a kiss to my lips before kissing my tummy.

Johanna Stark Lannister was born a month before my birthday. She came out as a beautiful big baby. She had my eyes but Tyrion hair. She looked more like him and she had her father wrapped around her finger. Our son Thomas was born 3 years later. He was much smaller and looked exactly like me. He had my hair but Tyrion eyes, wise and small. Tyrion didn’t want anymore in case, one of them looked like him. I didn’t want anymore after a Thomas since his birth took a toll on me.

We finally had a life that we wanted, our changes lead to a better Westeros. Jon found a beautiful girl once he left the Wall. Arya learned to fight from Lady Breienna, who married Jamie Lannister. Bran did become the Three-Eyed Raven but on his terms. Rob married his wife and had 3 beautiful children. Rickon wanted to learn about the business so Father took to teaching him.


End file.
